Last Dance
by Ph0enixS0ng
Summary: Music brought them together. Now, not for the first time, music was keeping them apart. Implied Erestor, Glorfindel and Melpomaen, Lindir slash


**Title: **_Last Dance_

**Author:** _AznEyes_

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance General

**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien

**Summary: **Music brought them together. Now, not for the first time, music was keeping them apart. Implied Erestor, Glorfindel and Melpomaen, Lindir slash. One shot

**Author's Note: **_This is just a quickie that I threw together while taking a break from studying. _

0000000000

The feast was nearing its end.

Throughout the Hall of Fire, elves were dancing about and about to the music, which was provided by Lindir and his fellow minstrels. All of them were pleased with how joyous the night had turned out to be.

All . . . except one.

From afar, Melpomaen watched as the other elves twirled and spun around the dance floor, his heart growing heavier with each passing moment.

'Why do you not join them?' Erestor, Elrond's chief advisor, asked.

Melpomaen looked up at his superior, wondering if he should tell him the truth.

'I . . . I do not wish to dance right now,' he said.

'Come now,' Erestor scolded. 'You have done naught but sit at your table for the entire night. Indeed, I believe that I only saw you stand up once to converse with Master Orophin—that is all. Why do you not wish to dance? You are a wonderful, dancer, Melpomaen.'

Melpomaen accepted the compliment with good grace.

'Thank you, Master Erestor. I am pleased that you believe such.'

'And I am not the only one,' Erestor said with a smile, 'so why do you not please the others with your talent as well?'

'I . . . I am not in the mood, even with all this wonderful music,' Melpomaen said honestly.

Ironically, it was the music that prevented him from dancing. It was true that he had been seated at his table for almost the entire night, but that was because it was where he had the best view of his lover, Lindir, sitting upon the platform in the corner of the room. The minstrel was wondrous with his instrument, his fellows easily providing the necessary background music for him. Unfortunately, that was all that they were able to do. Without Lindir's guidance, they would be at a loss, for they were still rather new to the craft and, thus, unready to take on the responsibilities of entertaining such a vast crowd on their own.

"Especially with the dignitaries from Lothlorien to impress," Melpomaen thought sullenly.

'Why do _you _not dance?' he suddenly asked his master.

'Because I am waiting.'

'Is that wise, Master Erestor? The feast is nearly over.'

'True, but he never fails to appear and ask me for the last dance.'

Melpomaen was about to ask whom when the answer arrived in front of them.

'Come, Erestor,' Glorfindel said with a dazzling smile; he held out his hand, which the other elf immediately took. 'It is just about time for us to dance the last dance.'

As Erestor walked away with his companion, he turned back to Melpomaen and said, 'This is your last opportunity, Melpomaen. Do not forego it.' And he left.

Melpomaen frowned, knowing that Erestor was right. He glanced up at his lover just as the previous song ended and a new one began, and was surprised to see Lindir staring right back at him. Their gazes locked and the sheer intensity of it weakened Melpomaen's knees. Had he been standing, Lindir's look would have stripped him of his grace and he would have tumbled to the ground.

'I love you,' Lindir mouthed.

Melpomaen returned the words, although they did little to soothe his troubled heart . . .

0000000000

Music had brought them together.

0000000000

Upon Melpomaen's initial arrival to Rivendell, Lord Elrond had encouraged him to attend the nightly festivities at the Hall of fire.

It was there that he had first listened to the minstrel's wonderful music and heard his melodic voice. It was there that he had first danced in front of the other elf's watchful gaze. It was there that the pair fell in love.

0000000000

Now, not for the first time, music was keeping them apart.

0000000000

Regardless of how much Melpomaen wished to dance with his lover, he knew that it was simply impossible. It would not be fair for the other elves—especially those who had traveled from such a vast distance—to receive anything less than the finest music that Rivendell and, thus, Lord Elrond had to offer, so Melpomaen would have to put his own needs aside.

"Still, that does not calm the desire in my heart," he thought.

The elf truly enjoyed dancing, but he did not wish to do so alone, nor with any elf save for the one whom he loved.

'Dance with me,' someone suddenly said, disturbing his reverie.

For one fleeting moment, he thought that Lindir had come for him. He was forced to school his disappointed expression when he saw that it was Haldir standing there instead.

'Dance with me,' Haldir said again, holding out his hand.

Melpomaen looked at it with disinterest.

'Nay, Haldir,' he told his friend. 'I am rather tired. I apologize.'

'Aye, because sitting about all night is very tiring,' Haldir teased. 'Come, Melpomaen, one dance is all I ask.'

'One dance is all that there is left,' the other elf reminded him.

'All the more reason to dance.'

Melpomaen looked at the hand again.

'Please?' Haldir urged, forgoing his usual arrogance.

And the brunet finally relented.

'All right,' he said, if only to make his friend happy. He slipped his hand into his companion's and allowed the latter to lead him onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on Haldir's broad shoulders and the other elf's hands slipped down to his waist. Then they started to dance . . . but Melpomaen's heart was not in it.

'Is aught the matter, Melpomaen?' Haldir asked. 'You appear to be quite distant tonight.'

'I am fine,' Melpomaen reassured him. 'Do not grow anxious over me.'

'Ah, I believe that that is the kinder manner of saying, "Leave me be",' Haldir said, smiling, 'but I shall abide by your wishes.'

The two danced in silence for some time, allowing the sweet melody of the music wash over them.

'It is good to see that you are no longer sitting there alone, Melpomaen,' Erestor said as he and Glorfindel twirled by.

'Aye, for it would be a pity not to see you dance tonight,' Glorfindel added.

'I readily concur,' Haldir agreed. 'Melpomaen should have been a dancer instead of an advisor, so wonderful he is.'

Melpomaen blushed; did they really think that highly of his dancing? He merely moved in a manner that would express himself—that was the only "key" to his ability to dance.

'Now, now, Haldir,' Erestor warned playfully, 'do not give my prized advisor the idea to leave.'

Glorfindel laughed amusedly before he and his partner danced away.

'You seem to enjoy embarrassing me,' Melpomaen scolded.

'I merely speak the truth,' Haldir said. 'There is naught wrong with that.'

Melpomaen was about to retort a reply when the song ended and the Hall of Fire burst into applause.

'That was absolutely wonderful!' he heard someone say.

'Truly excellent, as always!'

'I commend you on your grand accomplishment as musicians!'

The latter was likely to be someone from the Lothlorien party, whom had never heard Lindir and his minstrels perform prior to this night.

'Thank you for the dance,' Haldir said, embracing his friend.

Although he would never admit it, Melpomaen had unconsciously been attempting to keep his distance throughout their dance. Thus, the sudden embrace surprised him.

But Haldir did not notice.

'Would you like me to walk you to yours rooms?' he asked, pulling away after a moment.

'Thank you, Haldir,' Melpomaen said, 'but it is unnecessary.' He looked up at the elevated podium on which Lindir was presently speaking with his minstrels. 'There is someone I wish to wait for.'

'Of course—Lindir,' Haldir said, nodding. 'Very well. I shall see you on the morrow then.'

'Aye. Goodnight, Haldir.'

And the other elf left, leaving Melpomaen alone.

Not for long, however.

'Did you enjoy yourself this eve?' Lindir inquired, having made his way over to his lover.

'Your music held its usual awe,' Melpomaen responded.

'That did not answer my question, love.'

Melpomaen sighed.

'I missed you,' he said, tightly wrapping his arms around the other elf. 'I wished to dance with you, but I could not.'

'I am sorry,' Lindir replied. 'But—' He stopped himself in mid-sentence. 'Come with me.'

'What?'

'Come with me,' Lindir repeated. Without waiting for an answer from the other elf, he took his hand and led him out of the hall.

'Where are we going?' Melpomaen asked.

'You shall see.'

Having left his instrument behind, Lindir was free to run across the entrance foyer unburdened. He trailed Melpomaen with him, taking him out into the courtyard.

'What are we doing here?'

'Dancing.'

'What?' Melpomaen inquired. 'I am afraid that I do not understand.'

'You do not have to,' Lindir said patiently. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close. 'We are simply going to dance!'

'Without any music?'

Lindir smiled against Melpomaen's hair, breathing in his unique scent.

'But we _do _have music, love. Can you not hear it?'

Melpomaen listened, his sensitve ears picking up the sounds of the night. In the distance, a cricket sang its nightly song, a toad croaked in its baritone voice, the wind blew its melody through the trees . . .

'I hear it,' he said, resting his head against his lover's shoulder. The two easily fell into rhythm and slowly began to rotate.

An owl hooted . . . a fish splashed . . . branches creaked . . .

'I am happy that you saved this dance for me,' Melpomaen said.

Overhead, the stars twinkled brightly for the two lovers and the moon paid his respects. The darkness of the night suddenly appeared less gloomy.

'I love you, Melpomaen,' Lindir whispered, unconsciously tightening his hold on the one that he loved so much.

'I love you more,' Melpomaen said softly in reply, having realized that his wish had come true.

"The others were wrong," he thought. "Erestor, Glorfindel, Haldir . . . they were all wrong."

_This _was the last dance.


End file.
